Not Just a Little Radiation Poisioning
by Clover0724
Summary: Follow up to the season 7 finale of Steve with radiation poisoning.


**Not Just a Little Radiation**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, but a girl can dream**

 **A/N: So basically, to sum this story, Catherine, Doris, and Joe find out Steve has radiation poisoning. So, they all come back to see him, and then they leave again making Steve think about the events in his life, and how his new illness will affect it. Characters may not seem the same, but there hasn't really been a lot to go on with how they act with this topic.**

Catherine woke up to a ringing, and wondered who could be calling her this time of night. She rolled over and picked up the phone, and was instantly worried. The call was from Hawaii, and it was Danny. That meant something was probably wrong, or else why would he be calling?

"Hello?"

" _Catherine it's Danny, I need to tell you something about Steve."_ She was right about something being wrong.

"What's going on? Is he okay?"

" _About a month ago we were disabling a dirty bomb, and Steve got radiation poisoning from it. I didn't know until last night about it. He won't tell me how bad it is, and I don't know how much longer he'll be active for. So, I wanted you to tell Doris so you guys can come see him."_

To say the least Catherine was in shock. She had just seen him and he was healthy, now she gets a call saying he's dying. "Okay. I'll tell Doris, and we'll be there as soon as possible. Joe will be with us to. I got to go, but thanks for telling me Danny."

" _You're welcome. See you soon Catherine."_

Catherine hung up the phone still in shock. At some point Doris walked over, and clearly saw the concern on Catherine's face.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Doris asked as Joe walked in.

"Danny just called me about Steve. Apparently about a month ago Steve got radiation poisoning disabling a dirty bomb. He just found out about it last night. Steve didn't give him details, so Danny doesn't know how bad it is. So, he wants us to visit Steve while he's still healthier." Doris had tears in her eyes, and Joe's face showed he was upset by the news to.

"I'll go book plane tickets to Hawaii, and you two start packing," Joe said. Doris and Joe walked out of the room leaving Catherine to think. It seemed every time she was away, Steve would get hurt. When she heard about him being shot in the plane, she knew she'd made a mistake. She didn't mean what she said when she left Steve. And if those words were the last he heard from him, she would be regretting her choice forever.

Doris didn't know how to handle the news. Her baby boy was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Then she thought to herself, _if I never faked my death, Steve could've been something else. Maybe a pro- football player. Then he wouldn't be dying now._ Doris couldn't keep from thinking all the bad in her family was because of her.

Even Joe was having regrets. He promised John he would take care of Steve, but now John's son is dying a slow painful death. Joe thought about the times he hurt Steve, and lost the kids trust. Steve has struggled all his life, and right when it gets better, something happens and makes it worse. And to many of those times were because of Joe.

The worst part of this all, it took something like this for them to realize their mistakes. And now it was too late to try to fix them even the slightest.

 **McGarrett Residence 0630 hours**

Steve was already tired of being sick. And he knew it would only get worse, and then he would die. Every morning he would wake up, then run to the bathroom. He'd lose all the food he'd eaten, and dry heave after that. After that Steve would be too tired to do anything, so he'd sleep till seven. Then he'd wake up and be sick all over again. Doris, Joe, and Catherine walked in, and heard Steve moving around upstairs. Doris made her way upstairs, and found Steve puking in the bathroom. When Steve saw her, he was in shock.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Steve asked as Doris got a cold wash rag.

"Well, Danny called, and told us about your recent diagnosis. So Joe, Catherine, and I decided it was time for a visit."

"I told Danny not to tell anyone."

"So, your plan was to just not tell anyone you were dying till last minute when it was too late to see you."

"Listen, I don't need people hovering around me watching me suffer, and try to help when there's nothing you can do. All it's going to do is make everyone depressed, and the situation is already bad enough." Steve looked over and saw tears in his mom's eyes, then she started to cry. Steve hugged her and tried to comfort her, when Joe and Catherine walked in.

"I'm going to lose my baby boy, and it's all my fault. If I would've just never faked my death, you could've become something safer. Then we wouldn't to ever have to worry about something like this."

"Mom, it'll be okay. You'll all get over it with time. How about we get some shrimp from Komecona this afternoon? You guys can get settled in and then we'll all meet for lunch. I have to go to work for a bit first."

"I think that sounds good," Joe said. "But don't go to hard Danny for calling us. He was just trying to help."

 **HQ 0800 hours**

Danny walked in to HQ to find Steve sitting behind his desk. Right away something felt off with the way Steve looked. He looked worried and sad, something Danny had never seen before. Danny also noticed Steve's been getting thinner, and has dark circles under his eye's that have only gotten worse. The whole situation was a mess, and it was only going to get worse. Danny walked over to Steve's office, and walked inside.

"Hey," Danny said.

"Danny did you call Catherine recently?"

"Right to the point today. Yes, I called Catherine because her, Doris, and Joe all deserve to know about your recent diagnosis. And I don't even want to hear it out of you. I mean were you just going wait till last minute to tell them? Huh? Then when they get here there too late. I for one would be pissed. You told me weeks later, and I was still mad, so what do you think two or three years would've done?"

"Danny, can we please not talk about it. Yes, you're right I should've told them, but I don't want to put anyone in danger. And by the way, I'm taking the rest of the day off, so you're in charge."

"Where are you going?"

"Well if you must know, I have a doctor's appointment this morning. Then I'm meeting Joe, Doris, and Catherine for lunch. Then when lunch is over, I'm going to update my will, just in case."

"Alright I'm going with you. No arguing."

"Fine, let's go."

Danny was shocked Steve actually agreed, and followed him out the door. They walked out the doors of HQ, and into an awkward silence in the car. Danny felt uncomfortable, and tried to start a conversation.

"So, how was your morning?" Danny asked.

"Well, I held my crying mother, because she found out I'm dying. And she blames herself for it happening. So that was my morning on top of always feeling sick and tired. How was your morning, Danny?" And for once Danny was at a loss for words.

"My morning was fine. I had Grace this weekend, so we made pancakes, and I dropped her off at school." After that the silence continued. When they got to the doctors, Steve signed himself in while Danny found somewhere to wait. Not shortly after Steve sat down, Danny got a text from Doris.

 _Can you do me a favor?_

 **Yeah, what is it?**

 _When Steve's appointment is over, can you tell me what the doctor said? Cause I know Steve won't tell me, and I just want to know what's going on._

 **I will, text me in an hour so I remember to text you.**

 _Okay, thanks Danny._

 **Welcome**

When Danny looked up from his phone, he saw a nurse open the door to the examination rooms.

"Steve McGarrett?" the nurse called. They both got up, and walked over to the door following the nurse to a room. "You can keep your pants and socks on, but I'm going to need you to remove your shirt and shoes please. And the doctor will be in shortly." After that the nurse left, and Steve sat down on the examination table. Danny noticed Steve looked even thinner with his shirt off. About five minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Hello Commander McGarrett. It's good to see you," the doctor said shaking hands with Steve. "I see you've brought someone along with you?"

"Detective Williams," Danny said, as he to shook the doctors hand.

"Well, we're going to do some blood test today, and a few other ones, but were going to start with the basics. So, let's start with your weight." Steve stepped on the scale, clearly nervous because he knew he wasn't eating like he should be. The scale said one hundred an forty-three pounds. Danny knew Steve lost some weight but not 12 pounds.

After that the doctor took his pulse, and blood pressure which was normal. Then he listened to Steve's heart, tested his reflexes, and looked in his ears.

"Commander, how much are you sleeping a day?" the doctor asked.

"About 8-10 hours."

"And do you feel tired during the day?"

"Yes."

"Are you vomiting at all? If so how often?"

"Yes, about 7-8 times a day."

"Any spontaneous bleeding, for example bloody nose?"

"Yes, but not often. But they usually last a little over five minutes."

"Do you have any open wounds, or old ones besides from your liver transplant?"

"No."

"If you do, make sure you clean them well, because you are at a high risk for infection. Alright, now all we have to do is draw some blood, and we should be done. Once we get those results back we'll know more. I'll be right back," the doctor said and left the room.

"Twelve pounds? Steve that's a lot of weight to lose in that short amount of time," Danny said.

"I know," Steve said looking down at his feet.

"Listen, we're all here for you anytime you need anything. A lot of this you never told me, and that's why I came with. You've got to tell us about this kind of stuff."

"I know," Steve said as the doctor walked in. The doctor put a blue band around Steve's arm, and drew multiple vials of blood. When he was done, the area where they put the needle bled more than it should have. Another thing that concerned Danny and the doctor. When it was all done Danny stepped outside while Steve got dressed to take care of the rest of the payments.

Once in the car Steve was quiet, and soon asleep. Danny hadn't let him drive home because of having his blood drawn, and said he could get his truck later. When he pulled up to the house he woke up Steve, and they walked into the house. Right away Steve went upstairs and fell asleep again.

"So, how'd it go?" Doris asked. Danny sat down at the kitchen table, and the other three sat down as well. Danny told them everything that happened, including what Steve told the doctor. They were all shocked, to say the least, and came up with a plan to get Steve feeling a little bit better.

"The doctor gave me anti- nausea medication to help, but we didn't tell him about it. The doctor suggested sneaking it in his meals."

"It's a good idea," Joe said. "Cause we all know he won't voluntarily take them."

The three decided after a while to skip lunch, and let Steve sleep. It was around one O'clock when they knew Steve was up, because of someone getting sick in the upstairs bathroom. Doris took charge of the situation by hiding his medicine in a glass of sprite, and heading upstairs.

All of them knew this was only the beginning if it, and still couldn't stand it. It was hard knowing that one of the toughest people they knew, were slowly dying. That the person who made them who they are today, is going to have his life cut short. And he could never get it back. They've faced the possibility before. And now it's a scary reality.

 **What did you guys think? Please leave good reviews, it makes me write faster. Lots of Steve whump and more to come. Thanks for reading, and follow to get a notification of chapter two!**


End file.
